


Unspoken Love

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:how about some fluff where the reader comforts Loki who's being injured after a battle?





	Unspoken Love

You are too busy defending yourself and innocents to pay attention to the other fighters. You see an object flying toward you. Before you could move out of the way, someone pushes you. You look back and see Loki take the hit. The shard stabs through his armor and pins him to the ground. “Loki!” You scream as you run towards him. “Loki, are you okay?” You pull the shard out of his upper chest.

“(Y/n)?” His hand cups your cheek. “Are you alright?”

“Why the hell are you asking me if I’m alright?” You yell at him as you scoop him to throw him over your shoulder. “Loki, you dumbass.” He groans. You feel his blood soaking into your clothes. “You shouldn’t have done that.” You see Tony.

“Get him out of here!”

You nod and rush him to the hospital. “Loki, stay awake.” You grip his hand tightly. “Loki!” The doctors push you away and you’re forced to stay in the waiting room. “Damn it, Loki!” You pace the waiting room for hours. The others slowly join you, but it doesn’t make you feel better.

“Only family is allowed.” You try pass as his wife. “He already told me he is unmarried.” Thor squeezes my shoulder and walks to Loki’s room. You pace faster.

“Loki requests (Y/n).” Thor looks at the doctor for permission. He nods and I run past.

“Loki!” You hover over him. “You idiot.” Loki chuckles before gasping for air. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Darling,” he smirks. “Don’t you know I couldn’t let a beautiful face like yours get hurt? It’d be a crime.” You roll your eyes.

“And yet you willingly hurt this beautiful face.” You sit next to his side before sighing. “When are we going to talk about this?”

“Our meaningless flirting?” Loki chuckles. “Why should we?” You shake your head.

“Fine, we won’t.” You have to admit you don’t want to talk about it either. “But don’t go around playing hero anymore. You know I can take care of myself.” You smile. He turns his head and closes his eyes. You pull the blankets up to his chest and kiss his forehead.

“No, I’m not ready to sleep.” Loki’s voice is soft. “The nightmares continue then.” You feel sadness overwhelm you before you lay next to him. “(Y/n)?”

“Hush.” You grumble. “Go to sleep.” He sighs and you coax him to sleep. You smile as you play with his hair. You wait a few minutes after you are certain he is asleep. “I know you love me, and I love you too.” You kiss his cheek.

“I’ve known for a while.” You gasp as Loki turns to face you with a smirk.

“You were asleep!” You glare down at him with red cheeks.

“No, just pretended.” He closes his eyes again.

“You’re a dick.” You lean against his shoulder, careful not to touch his injury. Loki buries his face into your hair.

“Don’t leave me yet.” You smile and kiss his chin.

“Of course not.” You sigh and get comfortable. “I owe you one for taking the hit.” He laughs and kisses your hair. “Rest.”

“Yes, darling.”

“This time, for real.” You grin before starting your watch. “I’ll keep the nightmares away, love.”

* * *


End file.
